


Stepping Over

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written or the prompt: Sam – Reckoning</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stepping Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



> Written or the prompt: Sam – Reckoning

He stands on the lip of the deepest whole in the world and thinks “This is where I can pay for my choices.” Sam Winchester is always going to be the last guy to cut Sam Winchester a break.

He looks at his brothers face, bloody, broken, beloved, and wishes Dean did not have to pay as well, for the arrogance of Angels, and the ignorance of humanity. People who would never know the price paid.

Sam tries to smile but can feel his face cracking. He nods and steps over the edge. The last thing he sees is Dean.


End file.
